Borderlands: El Flipante DeathPrix
by Jakobs-Snipper
Summary: Alguien debe encender la explosiva llama de la cabroneria ante la falta de disparos y muerte producto de la caída de Jack el guapo, una pequeña competencia organizada por el mas explosivo empresario para subir los humos de los busca camaras
1. Chapter 1

**Borderlands: El flipante DeathPrix Cap 1.**

 _ **Palabras de autor: Un corto fic de uno de mis juegos favoritos, una pequeña prueba de como me quedan los Fics de esta saga de juegos o su estilo mas bien**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Borderlands pertenece a 2K**_

\- Como todos los dias en Pandora, nunca eran del todo aburridos para los busca camaras, habia pasado tiempo desde la caida de Jack el Guapo y el intento de venganza de Nakayama y la muerte de tantas autoridades de Hyperion dejaban mucha tecnoligia mogollona sin dueño... o mas bien sin alguien que la usara, eso sumado a las ruinas que quedaban de la corporacion Atlas por pandora-

Ubicacion: Sanctuary

-Un dia normal en la ciudad voladora, llena de riñas publicas, algunos tiroteos, otros tios... y un par de tias queriendo santuario con Moxxi ya que pandora no era el mejor lugar para discriminar por las preferencias de quien fuera, y en el cuartel central de los ahora algo inactivos invsores carmesies...-

Salvador: KRIEEEEG ! -Llamando a su psicopata camarada buscacamaras- Oye Krieg ! -recargando una pistola marca Jakobs- Ven para que te de un tiro, estoy aburrido ! -Buscando con la mirada notando la ausencia del Psicopata- Donde mierda esta ese psicopata pendejo !

Maya: Callate de una vez capullo ! -sentada en el sofa- toda la ciudad puede escucharte y Krieg no esta aqui, podrias bajar a divertirte dando tiros a lo que sea en vez de estar aqui, podrias adelgazar un poco -Apuntando a la panza abultada del Gunzerker-

Gaige: -Entrando al cuartel y subiendo al segundo piso donde se encontraban los otros dos buscacamaras- Pfffffff te dijo gordo ! -intentando contener su risa-

Salvador: -Sacando un fusil de asalto marca Torgue- Bien entonces quedense quietas mientras me cargo sus piernas -apuntando a las dos mujeres-

Gaige: Neeehhh eres mas irritable que un torosimio con un fierro caliente en el culo -Tomando asiendo junto a su compañera sirena-

-Ambas chicas miraban al Gunzerker molesto y aburrido, pero era entendible ya que de los buscacamaras actuales, 3 de los 6 no podian pasar un dia sin dar muchos tiros y hacer explotar cosas. aunque por el momento todo se calma con la llegada de una pequeña y alocada chica rubia que se lanza sobre las dos mujeres en el sofa-

Tina: Que hay coleguitas !?

Maya: Salvador esta aburrido, molesto...

Gaige: como una mujer en sus dias felices pero peor -causando las risas de la pequeña loca rubia-

Tina: Bueno Salvi si te parece, tengo algo que podria gustarte -con una dedo posado en su menton- de hecho es algo que los divertira a todos y deberia llegar a sus ECHO en... -siendo interrumpida por una masculina e inconfundible voz-

Torgue: ROOOOOOOLLOOO ! -euforico como siempre- COMO AMO DE LAS EXPLOSIONES NO PODRIA DEJAR QUE LOS CABRONAZOS BUSCACAMARAS SE CONVIERTAN EN UNOS CABRINAZOS BOSTEZANTES !

-Todos los presentes a excepcion de tina dieron un suspiro de molestia y pesar solamente por la voz del explosivo empresario-

Torgue: EH ESTADO PONIENDO EN MARCHA UN EVENTO DE LO MAS ALUCINANTE, PORQUE SE QUE A TODOS LES GUSTA VER EXPLOTAR COSAS Y LOS CARROS, EH ARMADO UN FLIPANTE CIRCUITO MOTORIZADO Y PARA QUE LO SEPAN, ESTO NO VA SOLO A LOS BUSCACAMARAS, ES PARA TODO PANDORANO QUE CREA SER LO BASTANTE ESTUPIDO, LOCO Y CABRONAZO COMO PARA ENTRAR EN ESTA CARRERA !

-Los ojos de los 3 buscacamaras en la habitacion ya estaban encendidos, esto seria divertido, y segun las palabras de Torgue esto tambien lo habrian recibido todo aquel que tuviera un ECHO-

Torgue: DARE AHORA MISMO LOS CONDENADOS REQUISITOS Y ESPECIFICACIONES PARA ENTRAR, LO UNICO QUE NESECITAN ES SU CABRONERIA, NO DISCRIMINO EDAD, ENFERMEDAD MENTAL, SEXO NI NADA DE ESO PORQUE SOY DE MENTE EXPLOSIVAMENTE ABIERTA Y ESTA CARRERA SE REALIZARA DESDE LOS THREE HORNS PASANDO POR THE DUST, EL ERIDIUM BLIGTH Y LA META SERA EL PUEBLO DE OVERLOOK EN THE HIGHLANDS !

\- Con los otros 3 buscacamaras entrando en la habitacion del cuartel general, el comando, el asesino y el psicopata-

Torgue: TODO EL QUE QUIERA ENTRAR TIENE 3 DIAS PARA PREPARARSE Y EL PUNTO DE PARTIDA SERA LA ENTRADA DE LO QUE UNA VEZ ERA LA HUBICACION DE SANCTUARY, QUE TENGAN BUENOS DIAS CABRONAZOS ! -Terminando la transmision-

Tina: Bien coleguitas hay lo tienen, podrian ir cada uno por su lado o de dos ir en un carro o como quieran, por mi parte yo tambien le entro ! -corriendo alrededor de la habitacion-

Krieg: *En su mente* Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer, no es buena idea, no vamos a participar. *Sus palabras* APLASTAR DEDOS CON RUM RUM !

-Ya con la carrera y el posible premio en las mentes de cada buscador de la camara, todos se dividen para poner en marcha sus cabezas-

Ubicacion: Sanctuary, Taller de Scooter

Maya: En fin Scooter eso es lo que hay, puedes construirme algo alucinante ?

Scooter: -despues de que la sirena le contara sobre la carrera patrocinada y hecha por Torgue- tu ya deberias conocer mi respues, pero solo te ayudare si dices lo que yo deberia decirte -sonriendo de modo picaron-

Maya: -con un pequeño suspiro abre sus manos en plan de...- Motoriiiiizateeeeeee ! -tal como lo hace Scooter-

-Asi la sirena ya tenia la mano de uno de los mejores aunque mas capullos mecanicos de pandora-

Ubicacion: The Dust, Taller de Elie

Axton: Ve esto como una oportunidad, podrias mostrar a tu hermano quien es el mecanico mas flipante -hablando con la enorme mecanica-

Elie: -pensandolo un momento o mas bien unos minutos- Esta bien te hare algo, pero despues tendras que regresarme el favor aun si eres un hombre casado

Axton: Espera... que ?

Elie: -Moviendo una ceja a modo de "Sabes a que me refiero" -

Axton: -Por su parte el comando no pudo evitar el sentirse incomodo en mas de una forma... pero a fin de cuentas no era casado, estaba separado y de seguro su esposa en otro planeta habia hecho algo indebido, aunque la mecanica no era presisamente el tipo de chica para el soldado pero no moriria por eso... tal vez-

Ubicacion: Sanctuary, Bar de Moxxi

Zero: Crea un vehiculo/ Yo eh de devolverte el favor/ La recompensa sera grande

Moxxi: Oye tal vez yo sea madre de dos mecanicos raritos pero llevo mucho tiempo sin tomar siquiera una llave de tuercas, no eh tenido la misma libertad de trastear con tecnologia y tal vez este algo oxidada

Zero: Sin problemas de tecnologia/ Yo solo busco un reto divertido/ tu quedate con las cosas de Hyperion y Atlas

Moxxi: - Dando la espalda al busca camaras pensando en la oferta, oh realmente no habia mucho que pensar, era la mejor oportunidad para poner en su lugar a sus dos chiquillos y con Jack muerto todos esos trastos servirian para reconstruir el Underdome y darse muchos gustos guarros y no guarros- Bien trato hecho -estrechando su mano con Zero-

Zero: Esta decidido/ La sangre bañara la tierra/ Mi espada en primer lugar

Ubicacion: Sanctuary, Tienda de Marcus

Marcus: Sabes que me estas pidiendo muchas cosas verdad ? -mientras contaba billetes como uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos-

Gaige: Tengo como pagarte, ademas si gano el pagarte sera mas facil

Marcus: -Guardando su dieron en una caja fuerte- Tengo entendido que el premio incluye un mogollon de tecnologia de Hyperion y Atlas, es algo que podria vender por unos buenos pavos, pero si pierdes entonces me tomara bastante el recuperar la pasta que pierda en esto -En tono mas serio, para el los asuntos de dinero eran cosa seria-

Gaige: Oye viejo soy la mas alucinante y flipante busca camaras de los 6 capullos que se cargaron al guaperas ese -haciendo sonar los nudillos de su mano de carne- Claro que puedo ganar !

Marcus: -despues de un momento de silencio este saca su ECHO y comienza a contactar con sus proovedores para conseguir las piezas para el carro de la Punk mecanomante-

Ubicacio: Arid Nexus Boneyard

-Un lugar antes ocupado por Hyperion pero que ahora era ocupado pro bandidos, de ese lugar se podia sacar muy buena maquinaria y como era un lugar amplio, se podian usar coches, habia que buscar muy bien para encontrar algun vehiculo armado y listo para usarse, y hay se encontraban el Gunzerker danddo tiros a todo lo que se movia a uso de dos escopetas , una marca Jakobs y otra MALIWAN con aditamento de Slag-

Salvador: DOR ARMAS NENAAAAS ! -Caminando entre disparos de bandidos que rebotaban en su escudo de energia, nunca era de quienes acostumbraban a cubrirse tras una roca para evitar las balas, mas bien el Gunzerker pedia que le dispararan mas-

-Ya despues de un par de tiros y risas maniaticas solo quedaban charcos de Slag poco visibles por las montañas de cadaveres sersenados por las balas de las escopetas de Salvador, si bien el Gunzerker no era el mas inteligente busca camaras, despues de buscar entre las instalaciones de Hyperion, este da con un golpe de suerte que lo hace sentir bastante listo al encontrar un flamante carro-

Ubicacion: Three Horns Valley

-Por su ultima parte, el Psicopata tenia su carro listo, bueno no un carro del todo, a nadie se le hace extraño que un Psicopara tenga una bisicleta de carne aunque esta tenga muchos coehtes amarrados, pero la voz en la cabeza de Krieg no era tan idiota, almenos esa parte de el sabia que era mucho mas factible tener una motocicleta de donde fuera y decorarla con lo que el laso lunatico de el quisiera, amarrarle coehtes para una mayor velocidad solo era un extra... ademas de divertido ya que le haria bastante gracia el que la motocicleta explotara con el conduciendola-

Krieg: -encendiendo su motocicleta provando los explosivos de propulsion, tal como esperaba al encender los explosivos e ir acelerando en la moto, los explosivos se llevaron la motocicleta dejando al Psicopata en el suelo viendo a lo lejos estallar su hasta hace poco nuevo vehiculo- TRACERO RECHINANTE ! -como siempre nunca decia cosas con sentido, pero que Psicopata si lo hacia ? -

-Asi los busca camaras estaban listos para pasarla en grande y liarla como siempre, pero esta vez en un todos contra todos donde nadie pensaria dos veces en dar un tiro en la cara-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Borderlands: El Flipante DeathPrix Cap 2**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Borderlands pertenece a 2k**_

-Ya era el día de la carrera y todos los participantes estaban reunidos en el punto de partida, en las afueras de donde alguna vez solía estar Sanctuary, entre los 6 busca cámaras que ya se conocían, veían muchas un par de caras conocidas y otras que no les importaban, el grupo de competidores estaba hecho por bandidos y psicópatas, algunos con sus respectivas bicicletas de carne, si realmente se veían algunas bicicletas de carne funcionales, algo que daba para pensar-

Tina: -Acercándose a sus coleguitas- Entonces mis estimados cabronesillos, listos para arrastrar sus culos por todos los lugares excepto por el primer lugar ? -Con una actitud totalmente provocadora y altanera, faceta que siempre usaba con el único fin de molestar-

Gaige: Solo si eres capas de manejar algo que se mueva rápido criaja -sin dirigir la mirada y con una sonrisa confiada y presumida-

Tina: Oh lo siento cariño yo no conduciré mi carro, el lo hará por mi -Apuntando con su pulgar a un hombre que venia detrás de ella-

\- Los 6 busca cámaras dirigen su atención al hombre, de trataba de...-

Birck: Ejeje lo siento colegas, pero voy a tener que dispararles mucho y no me sentiré mal -chocando su puño y su palma un par de veces-

-La joven loca y su compañero adicto a la violencia se marcharon despues de una presentación intimidante, pero los busca cámaras mas que inseguros ahora se sentían mas motivados, bueno seria otra forma mas de demostrar que ellos eran mejores, despues de todo ellos mataron a Wilhelm, a Jack y al Guerrero, pero mas cosas a su favor nunca venían mal, quedaban ya 10 minutos para empezar y cada uno estaba en su carro-

Zero: -Sobre una motocicleta de dos ruedas, de diseño aerodinámico y compacto, totalmente pintada de negro excepto por un corazón rojo en uno de los costados de la motocicleta, clara marca de Moxxi-

Maya: -Tambien sobre una motocicleta, pero esta de cuatro ruedas, de un color fuerte amarillo , de diseño rudo y con claras señales de uso de piezas muy recicladas, usando una gorra de su patrocinador a pedido de este por construir la motocicleta-

Gaige: -La joven Punk pelirroja se había construido un vehículo de bandidos mas personalizado, piezas vendidas por Marcus y ah saber donde había conseguido tanta chatarra útil para el carro, la cabina estaba protegida por vidrio reforzado, el color era el mismo que las ropas de la mecanomante y sobre el automóvil se podía ver un gran agujero adjunto a una torreta-

Axton: - Pensando sobre que tal vez no había sido la mejor idea pedirle a la chica de insinuaciones mas obscenas de pandora el que construyera su carro, pero aun asi este había quedado mogollon de flipante, el diseño era como el de un carro de bandidos, pero mas compacto y con dos compartimientos por el cual se asomaban dos torretas sable del comando, pintada todo de verde militar-

Salvador: -La calmada caminata que se dio por las instalaciones de Hyperion en el Nexus Boneyard dieron sus frutos, habia encontrado un flamante carro de diseño de Hyperion, para el Gunzerker aunque los de amarillo eran unos pendejos sin remedio, al menos construían mierda bastante genial. Este era de color negro y rojo como los colores del antiguo Hyperion, una buena limusina blindada con ventanas que podia bajar lo suficiente como para disparar desde ellas, no venia mal tener clase de ves en cuando-

Krieg: - Sobre una moto común y corriente con muchos cohetes amarrados, claro que esta vez el Psicópata tenia un casco, o mas bien el cráneo de un matón cabronazo- LA SEGURIDAD PRIMERO, MENSAJE POSITIVO ! -Golpeando el cráneo que usaba como casco-

-Asi una gran explosión atrás de ellos dio la señal de partida, todos arrancando con sus vehículos a fondo, algunos explotando a penas ponerse en marcha y otros mas chocando entre si como se esperaría de bandidos y Psicópatas, ahora de un total de 100 participantes habían 50 en un solo parpadeo-

Torgue: -Mandando transmisión ECHO- Y HAY LO TIENEN GOLEGAS ! -sin ocultar su euforia- TODOS CONOCES LAS JODIDAS REGLAS, AHORA TERMINEN ESTO DE LA FORMA MAS ALUCINANTE !

-En el circuito, el busca camaras asesino no tardo en posicionarse en primer lugar, increíblemente seguido por Krieg el Psicópata quedando codo a codo, claro que el Psicopata usaba esos cohetes amarrados a su motocicleta-

Krieg: MACHACAAAAARRR ! -Sacando su hacha sierra lanzando varios cortes a la cabeza del asesino-

Zero: Acepto el reto/Muere/Divierteme Psicópata -Chocando su espalda contra la hacha sierra soltando brillantes chicas de metal contra metal-

-La espada y la hacha sierra chocaban entre si con gran fuerza, claramente no estaba en los mercenarios el contenerse ni siquiera entre ellos, pero aun asi no eran del todo idiotas al ver que a ellos venían varios disparos de lanza misiles obligandolos a alejare y evadirlos perdiendo el primer lugar rebasados por el Comando y un grupo de bandidos detrás de el que disparaban sus fusiles de asalto como si no hubiese mañana-

Axton: Con permiso chicos ! -Sin poder evitar burlarse de los dos a quienes había rebasado, activando sus torretas sable, dos de ellas, pero esta vez las torretas estaban acopladas al carro del busca cámaras comando y estas rápidamente comienzan a disparar una oleada de cohetes a los bandidos -

-Detrás de Axton solo queda una nube de humo producto de las explosiones, pero detrás de esta vienen todos los competidores, con Axton en primer lugar, Gaige segunda, Zero, Kireg y un par de Psicópatas en motocicletas como terceros y detrás de ellos oleadas de bandidos lunáticos junto con el resto dela banda de busca cámaras-

Gaige: Trampi activado ! -Desplegando a su Trampa mortal, el cual comienza a disparar su rayo láser continuo de fuego sobre el carro del comando hasta acertar debido a que el carro se movía bastante-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la carrera:

Maya: -Continuamente fijando en fase con su habilidad a los bandidos uno por uno, los cuales explotaban en sus vehículos al ser bañados por una fuerte cantidad de Slag seguida de fuego, electricidad y corrocion- Ah sido alucinante ! -Sin darse cuenta siendo sacada de balance y derribada por poco por un flamante auto claramente de Hyperion, por la ventana de este se asoma un dedo medio levantándose apuntando a la sirena, para esta era logico saber quien conducía esa carcacha - Enano de mierda...

Salvado: -Habiendo rebasado a la sirena y a un gran numero de otros participantes llegando a 20°lugar en la carrera- A ver... que mas tiene esta mierda -Mirando todos los botones mientras conducía encontrando un clásico "Piloto automático", activandolo sin pensar y abriendo una de las puertas soltando disparos y disparos de una de sus escopetas-Cómanse todo esto capullos ! -Soltando una fuertes carcajadas mostrando lo entretenido que estaba, las cuales se ven interrumpidas por otros dos competidores que lo rebasan, uno era un Buggy de la serie de Scooter bien tuneado, manejado por Brick y Tina en la torreta, la cual estaba disparando a un pequeño y bastante irritable robot, asi es , CL4P-TP estaba en la carrera también -

 _ **Bueno ya saben este fic sera algo corto, a ver como me sale que hay ideas e inspiracions para otros mas, la idea es hacer vivir un lugar algo muerto dándome cuenta que solo yo escribo Fics de borderlands en español XD, bueno con eso nos vemos hasta la próxima**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Borderlands: El flipante Deadprix cap 3**

 _ **Disclaimer: Borderlands pertenece a 2K**_

-Ya los competidores habían pasado por gran parte del circuito y entre estos solo quedaban los busca cámaras que derrotaron a Jack, Tina junto con Brick y sorpresivamente también Claptrap aun estaba en una sola pieza y en el orden de los competidores...-

Gaige: -En primer lugar, recibiendo obviamente disparos de la mayoría de quienes venían detrás de ella, afortunadamente DeadTrap contaba con la capacidad de generar escudos asi que no era gran problema el tener a una banda de tipejos rudos disparandole desde atrás-

Zero y Salvador: -En segundo lugar el asesino y el gunzerker, mientras el mercenario mas delgado y misterioso intentaba dar tiros certeros con una pistola de marca Hyperion para aumentar la precisión, el Gunzerker aun con el volante en automático y el pie a fondo e el acelerador empuñando dos fusiles de asalto Vladof, uno disparando a la Mecanomante y otro al Asesino-

Axton: - En tercer lugar centrando el fuego de su carro y sus torretas en la Mecanomante, incluyendo una gran capacidad de disparo de sus torretas con doble cañón y un lanzacohetes incluido en cada una-

Maya y Claptrap: -Atorados en el cuarto lugar, la sirena intentaba mantener en fase al irritante robot, este sin embargo se movia demasiado como para poder fijarlo bien y hacerlo estallar, no solo eso si no que detrás de ella venían los participantes que quedaban-

Krieg: DESGARRRRRRRRA LA CAAAAARRRNE ! -gritando a la chica loca explosiva que venia detrás de el lanzando granadas con una resortera, mientras los cohetes en la motocicleta del Psicópata busca cámaras ya comenzaban a caerse lo cual claramente comenzaba a afectar negativamente la velocidad de la motocicleta-

Brick y Tina: -Al final de la linea el Berserker y la pequeña rubia alcanzaban al Psicopata a punta de tiro-

Tina: Nada personal Kriegui ! -Lanzando una granada de elemento electricidad la que explota justo frente al Psicópata dándole un fuerte choque eléctrico mas a la motocicleta que a su conductor-

Krieg: -Fuera de la carrera, su Motocicleta se había chamuscado producto de la fuerte descarga eléctrica de la granada- *En su mente* Bien eso pudo ser peor no crees ? *Sus palabras* CASCO FUNCIOOOOONA ! -Golpeando el craneo que llevaba en la cabeza-

-La chica experta en explosiones y su compañero berserker iban poco a poco ganando terreno en la carrera, habiendo pasado ya por los Three Horns, The Dust y dando al vuelta a todo el Eridium Bligth y regresando a The Dust para llegar a The Higlands, pero The Dust era la pista mas larga y concurrida debido a la cantidad de bandidos que transitaban el área, y mientras que Claptrap comenzaba a ganar terreno mas por escapar de los tiros de la sirena azul que por intentar ganar...-

Gaige: -Aun en primer lugar mientras que DeadTrap disparaba su rayo mortal incendiario a la vez que también utilizaba la torreta del carro, apuntando al Comando y al Asesino, este ultimo evadiendo los ataque con mucha mas facilidad debido a lo compacto de su transporte, por lo que esta concentra su capacidad de fuego en el Comando- Lo siento Ax pero... Nah no lo siento para nada !

Axton: -Antes de que su carro acabara por explotar alucinantemente este pone a sus torretas en modo nuclear, guardándolas y lanzandolas con el carro en movimiento con todas sus fuerzas, asi cuando se desplegaran crearían una potente explosión que de seguro se cargaría a mas de uno de los corredores, dedicando unas palabras...- VETE A CAGAAAAAAAR ! -Lanzando su torreta, algo que todos ven intentando alejarse lo mas posible mientras el Comando por su parte salta de su vehículo el cual ya estaba en las ultimas y acaba por prenderse en llamas, aunque aliviado en parte ya que no tendría que "Pagarle nada" a Ellie-

-Con el Comando ahora fuera de la cabronaza competición, la explosión de las torretas había dispersado y obligado a frenar a todos los competidores, al momento de volver a pisar a fondo y encender los turbos, esta vez era Salvador en su limo de Hyperion quien se encontraba en la delantera, sacando su mano por la ventana mostrando su dedo medio señalando a todos quienes iban detrás de el, seguido de Zero, luego Maya y a la par Brick junto a Tina y Claptrap-

Claptrap: Eh un momento, puedo usar mis paquetes de sub rutiiiiiiinas ! -Activando sus paquetes de acción al azar esperando tener algo bueno, pero claro como se trataba de Claptrap, nada podía salir del todo bien, desplegando el "Soy cola y tu pegamento"-

-En ese momento no los competidores, si no sus carros comenzaron a botar a medida que avanzaban, rebotando por el desierto mientras que Claptrap parecía estar usando un salvavidas de patito de hule, ya entonces todos concentran su fuego en el robot mas irritante del planeta, fallando claramente todos los tiros debido a que ellos no habían visto la gravedad baja mucho menos rebotar y disparar al mismo tiempo-

Gaige: -En una mala jugada la Mecanomante saca un lanza cohetes en pleno aire con mira automática, disparando pero volcando su coche en el aire por el impacto, y no tomando en cuenta el hecho de que sin importar lo irritante de Claptrap, el fue un busca cámaras con todo y escudo incluido-

-Ya Gaige se encontraba fuera de la carrera y Zero tomando su posición en el segundo lugar y Salvador aun en el primero, llegando casi a la linea de meta, detrás de ellos Maya, Claptrap y al ultimo Brick y Tina que se lo pasaban de fabula a pesar de estar en ultimo lugar, a unos cuantos metros ya de Overlook-

Maya: Basta de andar ! -Ya bastante cabreada al no alcanzar el primer lugar, esta apunta su habilidad de fijación a Salvador, su auto era lo bastante largo y grande y por lo tanto fácil de fijar como para una potente atracción que al activar la habilidad, consume en ella también al Asesino, A Claptrap y a todos los demás incluyendo al vehículo de dos ruedas de la sirena-

-Maya en un muy impulsivo intento desata su poder de forma errónea, consumiendo a todos los presentes derramando con su fijación un baño de asqueroso y mal oliente Slag, lo cual si bien no afecta a los competidores, si a los vehículos, generando una explosión que lleva a los competidores a unos cuantos metros de la linea de meta en overlook, con todos amontonados y extrañamente atorados entre si, los corredores solo ven una rueda pasar la linea de meta, una rueda unida a una caja amarilla parlante y muy irritante, dando fin a la carrera-

Claptrap: -Cruzando la linea de meta-

Torgue: -Activando explosivos y fuegos artificiales a modo de celebración- EEEEEESO EEEEES ! DE MODO INCREÍBLE, BIZARRO, ESTÚPIDO Y ALGO CÓMICO, CLAPTRAP A DEMOSTRADO SER EL MAYOR CABRONAZO SOBRE RUEDAS DE ESTA COMPETEEEEENCIA ! -Apuntando al robot con sus enormes dedos- AHORA ELIJE TUS PREMIOS, JUNTO CON LA MOGOLLONA TECNOLOGÍA DE DOS DE LAS CORPORACIONES MAS MALAS QUE HAY !

Claptrap: Voy... -pensando un poco- a bailar y ustedes me verán !

-Entonces el pequeñajo robot de Hyperion comenzó a tararear una canción tecno y a mostrar sus pasos de baile, claro a medida que pasaba cada segundo, mas irritados se sentían los otros quienes habían perdido, mas que nada por el hecho de tener que ver bailar al robot, y claramente la paciencia no seria eterna, con todos los busca camaras sacando sus armas apuntando a la unidad CL4P-TP-

Claptrap: Oh vamos chicos -con su tono de voz nervioso- solo era una pequeña... -pasando sobre un interruptor accidentalmente haciendo volar todos los artefactos fliplantes que quedaban de ATLAS e Hyperion-

\- Ya con un pequeño momento de silencio todos los mercenarios recargan sus armas... o al menos los que se encontraban en ese lugar, sin una muestra de arrepentimiento o duda comenzando a disparar y a perseguir al pequeño robot que corría despavorido-

Torgue: -Transmitiendo un ultimo ECHO- BIEN SEÑORES ESO AH SIDO TODO, BIEN DIVERTIDO Y UNA BUENA FORMA DE LITERALMENTE MATAR Y HACER EXPLOTAR EL TIEMPO, ADIÓS -terminando su transmisión-

 **Bueno eso fue todo, un intento para ver que tal me quedan los fics de esta saga de juegos y por eso asi de corto, intentando poblar un poco este lado del habla española a los fans del juego que tambien leen fics, con esto gracias por leer, comenten, compartan y hasta la proxima :D**


End file.
